The NIH Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings (R13 - Program Announcement PA- 13-347) administered through the NIEHS will support BioMetals 2014, an international conference devoted to advances in the study of the metallic elements in biological systems and the environment. BioMetals 2014 will be held July 13-18, 2014 at Duke University. BioMetals 2014 will build on the previous eight biennial meetings of the International BioMetals Society and is an interdisciplinary meeting for all scientists with an interest in metal interactions of al kinds in biological systems. A main focus of the conference is exploring the relationships between metals, the environment, and disease. The unique strength of this meeting is the participation of a diverse, interdisciplinary, and international community of scientists who work on a variety of different metals at the cutting-edge of their various fields. The majority of funds requested in this application will be used to encourage and aid the participation of early career scientists in this prime opportunity for in-depth learning, high-impact collaboration, and historically fruitful networking. Funds are also requested for costs associated with publication of the conference program, rental of necessary equipment, and supplies needed for the conduct of the conference.